Sisters of the Past
by Firefly.125
Summary: Sorted into different houses, four best friends must deal with the obstacles and challenges thrown at them. Being friends with the school's biggest pranksters doesn't always help. Join the girls as they learn the true meaning of friendship.RL/OC SB/OC J/L
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_The most beautiful discovery true friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart._

_-Elizabeth Foley_

A/N: I do not own anything except my characters and my dreams. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

-Bridget's P.O.V.-

I sat at the Slytherin table with the rest of my house, it was the first day back at Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall, a very strict woman who taught transfiguration, was calling out the names of the first years to be sorted. I tried to pay attention during the ceremony, I managed to clap with the others when a first year was sorted into Slytherin.

However my mind was elsewhere, as it usually was. I looked over to the other end of the room, where the Gryffindors were seated. As a Slytherin I too had a hatred towards our house enemy, Gryffindor. Mostly because of the Marauders who kept on pranking us, however there was one exception. My twin sister, Brianna, who was sorted into Gryffindor. Despite the hatred between our houses we still remain friends.

I caught site of her auburn hair, she was clapping along with her house mates as a first year got sorted into her house. James Potter and Sirius Black, the ringleaders of The Marauders, stood up whistling and clapping. I rolled my eyes at them and looked over to the Ravenclaw table, where a bunch of over acheiver's sat. With them was my best friend Helena. She was sitting with her back straight and looked like she was actually paying close attention to the ceremony (which she probably was).

I started looking for my other best friend, Maggie. Her real name's Margarite but everyone call's her Maggie, including some of the teachers. She wasn't too hard to find since she had curly blonde hair. I could see her wispering to the Hufflepuff girl that sat next to her; they were probably catching up on the latest gossip.

I couldn't wait for tonight, Brianna, Helena, Maggie and I would be sneaking up to our meeting place like we usually do. It was an abandoned classroom on the third floor but Helena usually put a locking spell on the door just incase. It was risky getting there, but that was half the fun. Since we're all in different houses we try to hang out as much as possible.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as food magically appeared infront of me. The Sorting was over and the Great Hall was filled with chatter as people filled their plates with food. Some of the girls who I shared a dormitory with started talking about their amazing summer. I looked over to my left where Evan Rosier was sitting. He looked amazing with his green eyes and dark hair. He was a sixt year Slytherin that I had a huge crush on . Of course no one knew this except for my three best friends.

"Who you looking at?" I looked up to see Mary smirking. Her long brown hair was down as usual, her gentle waves falling to her shoulders.

"Nobody" I replied and shot her a glare before I returned to my plate of food.

"So did you do anything interesting this summer?" she asked

"Not really" I replied tyredly as I poked my food with my fork. "What about you?"

"My family and I went to Paris, it was amazing!" Mary bragged. I continued eating my food in silence while half lisening to Mary continue to brag about her trip to Paris.

"Did you guys hear about Severus?" said Susan, a girl whom I also share a dorm with.

Mary was sending her a glare for the interruption. I was a bit thankful for it.

"What about him?" Mary said rather coldly.

"There's a rumor going around that he's a Death Eater." she said rather impressed.

"What?" Mary asked, suddenly interrested and forgetting that Susan just interrupted her.

"I don't believe it." I said. "He's friends with Lily rememeber." I reminded them, it's not like I had anything agaist the girl, besides the fact that she was a Gryffindor.

She seemed a bit like a show off in class but I didn't care that she wasn't a pureblood. I didn't care about anyones blood status, i'm friends with Maggie who's a muggleborn.

"Well, I dunno. I'm just saying what I heard." Susan said

After the feast ended I headed down to the Slytherin common room with Mary and Susan. It was a bit cold as it usually is in the dungeons, and once we entered the common room we sat on a green couch. Susan and Mary were still discussing the possibility of Severus being a Death Eater.

I looked around the dungeon-like room which was lit with green candles. Some of the older Slytherins were initiating the first years. Evan was among them, I didn't really care. It was tradition here in Slytherin to initiate the first years. Besides, it's not like he was a bad guy, I mean comparred to every other Slytherin.

Time seemed to have flown by, because next thing I know i'm lying in my bed with my eyes open, lisening to Mary's light snoring and waiting for the rest of the girls to fall asleep.

As soon as I thought it was safe, I silently got out of bed and grabed my wand and my cloak. Tiptoeing out of the common room was easy, now I had to worry about teachers, prefects, and Filch. He was Hogwarts caretaker and was always lurking around the castle looking for students to punish.

I made it to the Entrance Hall no problem and was going to make my way up to the first floor when I saw another light coming my way. I jumped behind an hourglass which marked our house points.

The light seemed to be getting closer, I held my breath and prayed that it wasn't Filch. My body relaxed once I saw who it was.

"Maggie" I wispered, making her jump as she turned around.

"Merlin's beard, don't scare me like that, Bridget." she said

I smiled as I walked up to her and we went up the marble staircase together. I decided against lighting up my wand since Maggie's wand provided enough light for the both of us. We almost got caught on the second floor as a Hufflepuff prefect did his rounds, but I pulled Maggie behind a suit of armor and he walked right past us.

Once on the third floor Maggie and I could hear Helena and Bree coming.

"Jesus, Bree! Lower your wand, you're blinding me here."

"Sorry"

Maggie and I both chuckled at our friends arguing.

"Quiet down you guys or else we're going to get caught" Maggie called out.

I opened the door to the empty classroom and we walked on in, Helena putting the locking spell on the door as usual.

"Here we are" I said and turned around to face the rest of them. Bree and I smiled at each other, looking at her was like looking into a mirror. We were both 5"6 and had the same shoulder lenght auburn hair. The only difference was that she had golden brown eyes while mine were green.

Helena was now casting small flames from her wand, which levitated over our heads and lit up the room. We sat down in a circle on the floor as Bree and Maggie pulled some candy that they brought with them from their cloaks. We shared our story's about almost getting caught tonight as we ate licorice wands, Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, and even a few Ice Mice.

"You think you guys had it bad." Bree said "I had to make sure Lily Evans was asleep before I left, if she wakes up i'm dead."

"I thought you were friends with her?" Helena asked.

"I am, but it's hard sneaking out with her being a prefect and all."

"Would she really tell Professor McGonagall on you?" Maggie asked

"Probably, it's her job as prefect." Bree said

After a minute of silence we started to talk about silly things again.

"So, anybody got a new crush?" Maggie asked, boys seemed to be her favorite topic.

"You all know who I like" I said, thinking of Evan Rosier.

"Well, i'm starting to like Sirius again." Maggie said embarassed

"What?" We all shouted

"He's such a jerk." Helena added

"Well I think he's charming. And we all know how gorgeous he is."

"You're forgetting about second year when he pulled that prank on you." Helena said hoping to get Maggie to change her mind about Sirius.

"And didn't you say, and I quote" Bree said making quotation marks with her fingers "He's just too immature for me."

"But he's changed!" Maggie defended

"C'mon Bridget" she looked at me with pleading eyes "Help me out"

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not fond of the guy either."

Maggie gave an exasperated sigh once she realised she was defeated and that neither of us approved of Sirius Black as boyfriend material.

"Fine, but I still think he's gorgeous."

"Of course" Bree agreed

"What about you Helena? Who do you like?" Maggie asked

"No one" she replied

"C'mon, you must like someone" I said

"Nope. I'm too busy with school work to chase after boys."

"You must find someone at Hogwarts cute." Bree said

"Sure, but looks aren't everything."

"Well, how about you Bree?" Maggie asked.

Bree looked at me and I smiled since I knew exactly who she was crushing on. Maggie gasped as she noticed our little exchange.

"There is someone! Tell us." she said

"Ya, Bree. Tell us." Helena encouraged

"Well" Bree started shyly "you all know him, and he's in Gryffindor too.."

"Who is it" Helena asked impatiently

"Sush!" Maggie said as she threw a bean at Helena.

"It's... Remus."

"Awww" We all said to make Bree blush even more.

"He's cute" Maggie said

"And smart" Helena added.

"You two would make a perfect couple" I said to my twin.

"Oh, shutup" she replied embarassed which made us laugh. We continued to talk for a long time until Helena noticed how late it was. We decided to head on back to our common rooms, Bree and Helena making their way up the stairs, while Maggie and I headed on down. Hopefully we won't be too tyred for tomorow.

-Helena's P.O.V.-

I tried my best to lisen to Professor Babbling during Ancient Runes this morning but I was still very tired from last night. I got back to Ravenclaw tower without being caught and went straight to bed, althought morning seemed to have arrived way to fast.

My head throbbed a bit from the lack of sleep, maybe at the next meeting I can suggest a curfew. I needed my sleep, especially if I want to do good with my school work. And this year was very important since this was the year that we take our OWL exams.

I could feel the sun on my back as I sat at my desk, trying to take notes. Unlike Maggie, who sat to my left and was fast asleep. It was incredibly hard to focus, I looked around the room to see everyone else taking notes furiously. I bet they all got a good night's sleep, all except for one person. I realised it was Remus Lupin, the Gryffindor guy that Bree is crushing on. He looked as tyred as I felt, with his dark circles under his eyes and a slouched posture. However, although he looked tyred, he was still taking his notes as fast as everyone else.

I looked on down to my own notes. It was sad to look at, I only managed to get down a few sentences. Normally I took pride in my notes since they were so well kept, maybe I could borrow someone else's notes later.

I looked on over to my right where Remus Lupin sat one desk ahead. How did he manage to write his notes while being so tyred? I looked on down to my notes again and tried to get my hand to move faster. I felt so weak at the moment and frustrated at the fact that Remus could continue his schoolwork at full potential and I couldn't.

I looked on back to Remus, maybe it was a whole mind over matter issue. Or maybe I was just more tyred than him. Yes, that must be it.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I never saw Remus' amber eyes looking back at me. He must of thought I was a freak for starring at him like that. I brushed my hair from behind my ear so that I could use it as a curtain to hide behind.

Normally I didn't like to have my hair down because it was always in my face and distracting me from my schoolwork, however I would have to make an exception. I couldn't concentrate anyways so my hair distracting me wouldn't make a difference.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class and waking Maggie up. She had a bit of a mark on her cheek which she covered up with her curly blonde hair. I packed my things into my bag which felt especially heavy today, probably because I was so tyred.

Others passed on by me as I got ready to leave. To my horror Remus Lupin stopped by our desk and was looking at me. Maggie was looking at the both of us with a confused expression. She left us alone and was probably going to ask me about it later. Merlin, I hope she doesn't think I like him. I would never do that to Bree. Once a sister liked a guy he was officially off limits to all other sisters, no questions asked.

He was taller than me, I only reached up to his shoulders. Then again I was used to being short, all my friends were taller than me, alot of people were. I suppose I could see why Bree liked him, he was cute, but I didn't think of him like that.

"Hi" he said acuardly. Yup, he thought I was a freak.

"Hey" I replied before I took up the courage to actually look at him.

"Sorry about starring at you like that earlier, I'm just really tyred today." I blabbered out. He just nodded.

"I figured, you kinda look like it."

"I hate to be a bother, but would it be alright if I borrowed your notes. I couldn't really concentrate today." I asked.

"Sure" he took his notebook out of his bookbag and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said and gave him a small smile.

I went on down to the dungeons where Bridget and I had Potions. Normally we made a good team since we were both good in Potions, and it helped that Bridget was in Slytherin. Proffessor Slughorn had a soft spot for everyone in his house, but not in an overly unjust kind of way. I found him to be fair to everyone.

However this class seemed to be the worst one ever. Bridget and I were so tyred that neither of us could concentrate on the Potion we were suppossed to be making. It ended up exploding and making a big mess, covering Bridget and I in it's contents. Luckly Proffessor Slughorn said it was harmless, but he was dissapointed in us and took off 5 house points each.

Bridget and I were excused from class so we could get cleaned up before lunch.

It took all of my energy to climb up the flights of stairs towards the Ravenclaw common room which was located on the west side of the castle.

Once I was in the shower I made sure that the water wasn't too hot, the last thing I needed was to be relaxed. I also made sure that I didn't take too long and got ready quickly. I made it down to the Great Hall just in time as everyone else started pilling into the Hall for lunch.

I ate a few chicken sandwiches and drank pumpkin juice before I took out Remus' notes from my bag. The last thing I wanted to do right now was work since I was still tyred but I didn't want to keep his notes for too long. The sooner I returned them the better, besides Maggie would probably need my notes later.

A/N: Please review! I would really like some feedback, hope everyone enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The friendship between a man and a woman which does not lead to marriage or desire for marriage may be a life long experience of the greatest value to themselves and to all their circle of acquaintance and of activity; but for this type of friendship both a rare man and a rare woman are needed._

_-Anna Garlin Spencer_

- Brianna's P.O.V. -

After a week of classes the weekend couldn't have come any sooner. I layed in my four-poster bed staring at the ceiling and lost in my thoughts. The other girls were still asleep, all except Lily who left earlier to go to the library. I think she was studying for her OWLs, even though they were'nt until the end of the year.

I was anxious for quidditch try outs, this year I decided to try out for seeker. James was supposed to let me know when try outs were since he was made captain. I wasn't surprised to hear that since he had always been obssessed with Quidditch.

The Potters were a family friend and I remember growing up and playing Quidditch with James when we were younger. Bridget would always make up an excuse not too, but I knew it was because she was afraid of hights. James Potter wasn't a bad guy, a little arrogant and loved pulling pranks, especially on the Slytherins. He was a little upset when Bridget made it in Slytherin, they don't really get along anymore.

He's an only child and his family is extremely rich. They still come over to the house every now and then. This summer they brought Sirius over also since he was staying with them for a week. Bridget wasn't too happy about this, she tried to stay out of the way but they ended up having a shouting match.

I wasn't too happy about him comming over either. Usually James and I played Quidditch together and all was good. This summer however was very different. I got to see a new side of James, Sirius was making fun of me while we played. James eventually joined in with the teasing. I don't think he did it on purpose to hurt me but I was so upset that I ended up storming off to my room. It's one thing having Sirius make fun of me, but James is my friend so it hurt a little more.

That's about when the shouting match began. Bridget yelled at the both of them for being a bunch of gits. She really let James have it too, he sent me a letter later on in the week appologising. He said he was just kidding and that he thinks I should try out for the team. I decided to try out, even though if I make it that would mean spending time with Sirius. He's a beater for Gryffindor, making him very popular with the ladies. Well that and his good looks and charm.

If the guy wasn't so much of a jerk i'd probably like him too. Unfortunately we don't get along too well, I really hope Maggie doesn't start dating him.

I looked over to the window and decided to get up since it looked as if today would be a nice day, the sun was very bright.

I took a shower and got ready, putting on a purple t-shirt with jeans. I seemed to have missed breakfast since I slept in so I headed dirrectly outside and saw my friends outside chatting underneath a tree. Well Maggie was lying down in the sun, probably trying to tan a bit. Bridget and Helena sat togethor in the shade of the tree, I waved to them and they waved back once they saw me coming.

"Hey, sleepy head" Bridget greeted with a smirk.

"It's not that late" I replied

"You still missed breakfast, which is why I took this." Helena handed me an apple.

"Thanks" I took a bite of the apple, enjoying the taste and letting it's juice quench my thirst.

"So what's new?" I asked as I ate my apple.

"Nothing really, just enjoying this nice weather." Bridget said.

"How?" Maggie turned to her side and rested her head in her hand as she looked at us.

"You guys are sitting in the shade, i'm the one soaking up the sun." she said

"It's still nice here" Helena replied.

Maggie just rolled her eyes and went back to tanning.

"So did you find out when the Quidditch try-outs are being held?" Bridget asked

"Not yet, James is supposed to let me know. "

"I think you'll find out real soon." Helena said

"What, are you phychic now?" Maggie asked sarcastically

"No, but he's on his way here now." Helena said "And Sirius is with him."

Maggie shot up at this bit of information. I looked over to my left and saw James and Sirius coming. Maggie fixed her hair and gave them a welcoming smile while Bridget just looked away.

"Hey" I called out

"Hey" James replied. Sirius was too busy talking with Maggie. She must be in heaven right now.

"I wanted to let you know Quidditch try-out's are next Saturday."

"Thanks"

"I looked for you at breakfast, but you weren't there." he said

"Sorry, I slept in."

"I figured, if you make the Quidditch team though you won't be able to anymore."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm just saying, we usually have practice early in the morning on Saturdays."

"Don't worry, she can handle it." Bridget said defensively. I was glad she came to my side on this, however I was worried that a fight would occur. Especially when Sirius came to Jame's side.

"That's if she makes the team." Sirius replied

"She will make the team, she's a great seeker." Bridget said

"I guess we'll find out, wont we" Sirius said looking at me now with his grey eyes. However this time they didn't hold any charm, they were kinda frightning.

James and Sirius left, leaving us alone again. I sat quietly unable to shake off the feeling of his eyes. Did he really just scare me? Did he really think I wouldn't make the team? Well I guess it wasn't guaranteed, in fact there could be someone better than me. I started to get nervous now for the try-outs.

"Don't lisen to him, you'll do fine." Bridget reassured me, as if she could sense I was nervous.

"How do you know? Maybe i'm not as fast as I think I am."

"You are fast!" Helena added trying to reassure me

"What if there's someone faster? What if I don't make it?" I worried

"You will make it" Bridget said.

"Ya Bree, and you'll make an amazing seeker." Maggie added

"Maybe" I said still not so sure.

*~*~*

Since I spent all of Saturday hanging out with the girls I decided that I should maybe spend Sunday in the library. I had some homework in Arithmancy which would require lots of research, as it usually did.

Helena decided to accompany me since we were in the same class and this way we could work on it together. We sat near the back with our books and read for what seemed like hours.

"This is so boring." I said closing my book about the number nine. I couldn't believe there was a whole book on one single number! There was actually a whole book for each of the single numbers. Who knew so much could be said about a number, and after reading the book I found out that apparently there was alot to be said.

"I thought Arithmancy was your favorite class." Helena said while reading her book.

"It is, I just hate doing the homework sometimes."

"Homeworks a big part of the curriculum, without it-"

"Ah! Please stop" I interrupted "I'm going to get another book before you lecture me about the importance of homework."

I heard Helena huff at my previous comment as I went to go look for another book. The library at Hogwarts was huge and sometimes it was hard to find what you were looking for. Especially since the librarian Madame Pince wasn't very helpful. She just carred for the books and made sure that no one ruins them.

I went to the section where Helena and I usually look for our Arithmancy books, hoping to find one that could help me. There was one book in particular that caught my eye. 'New Theory of Numerology' it read. It seemed like a good one, couldn't hurt to look at it.

I was about to grab it when something was thrown at my head. Apparently my theory about it not hurting to look at it was already proven wrong. I looked to my left and saw Sirius Black standing there looking all smug.

Further down I could see the rest of the marauders sitting at a table. Peter Pettigrew was laughing along with James. Remus had his head down, he was reading a book. Atleast he wasn't laughing at me.

"What do you want Black?" I asked sending him a glare.

"Just wanted to see if you can dodge the paper bludger that I made" he said smirking.

"Apparently you can't. I'm curious though, if you can't even dodge a lousy paper bludger, how do you expect to dodge a real one?"

"Bugger off Black. I wasn't expecting your dirty little trick." I said as I grabbed my book.

Sirius barked a laugh at my response.

"And you think you can expect a real bludger?" he asked as he took my book from my hands.

"Get real, Loredan. Why don't you save yourself the hummiliation and not try-out."

"Why are you so against me trying out for the team?" I asked him placing my hands on my hips and giving him what I hoped to be a nasty look.

"Because I actually want to win the cup this year and with you on the team it wont be likely."

"You've never even seen me play before!" I defended, trying very hard to keep my voice low since we were in a library.

"Besides, James wouldn't place me on the team if I wasn't any good." I added.

"Wouldn't he?" Sirius was now grinning "Old family friend of yours isn't he?" he taunted. My face blanked as I realised he was right, in theory. James was an old friend, how could he not let me on the team. I was angry that Sirius was right, I was angry that he knew he was right. Most of all I was angry for being so stupid and naive. How could I not see this coming? I didn't want to make the team if I weren't any good.

I strode past Sirius, forgetting about my book. I went up to the table that James, Peter and Remus were at. I don't know if it was because of how angry I looked or maybe he heard the conversation between Sirius and I. Either way as I approched their table James quickly looked down and pretended to be reading. I went to his side and forcefully closed his book. They were all looking at me now with slightly scarred and confused expressions.

"Don't worry about doing me any favors." I growled "I'm not going to tryout anymore."

I slammed his book back on the table and went to get my bag, I strolled on out of the library, I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to keep on moving. I could feel the hot tears behind my eyes. I hated getting angry because sometimes I cried when I was angry.

I couldn't believe the scene I had caused back there. I couldn't believe that I acted like that, especially infront of Remus. He probably thinks i'm a real loon now. I also felt bad for leaving Helena like that.

I must have been on the second floor when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Bree! Wait up!"

I knew the voice belonged to James, his friends we probably following him. I walked even faster but unfortunately he was a fast runner and caught up with me.

"Bree, can we talk?" he asked slightly out of breath.

"No"

"Wait a second!" he said as grabbed my arm forcing me to stop. This made me even more mad. I spun around and pushed him so he'd let go.

He fell backwards which shocked me since he was a guy and I was a small girl. I knew I must of had some muscle in me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and walked on into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. I would have to endure Myrtle, the gost that haunted the bathroom, but I didn't mind. I was safe from the Marauders following me.

I didn't want to talk to anyone, not when I felt like this. I liked being left alone, it was embarassing to cry infront of others. Bridget knew this, she knew when to leave me alone and when to come and comfort me. I cried thinking about her, it sucked that she wasn't here now so I could yell about Sirius being a jerk and Potter being an even bigger jerk. Or maybe they were both the same.

It didn't even matter, I couldn't believe that I wasn't going to try out anymore. All because of what Sirius said. I sat against the wall and thought about how long i've wanted the seeker position.

William was the previous seeker and Captain, so there was no chance of me getting on the team before. Now that he was gone I thought I could give it a try. I tried wipping my tears with my sleeve.

"Brianna?" I heard the deep voice of Sirius Black, why was he in the girls lavatory? Oh yeah, no one came here. I guess I forgot about that.

"Go away." I said as I clung on to my legs. I saw him apprear along with the rest of them. Oh great. Sirius advanced and sat to my right. I turned my head to the left so he couldn't see my tearstained face or my red puffy eyes. The rest of the marauders just kinda stood infront of us acuardly, I wish they would just go away. What did they think this was some kind of show?

"I'm sorry." Sirius said

"For what?" Not bothering to turn my head.

"For upsetting you"

"Fine, whatever" I said to his face "Now go."

His face did look sincere, which made me feel bad. His grey eyes were kind again, I had to turn away because I didn't want them to soften me up.

"I didn't mean what I said before-"

"Yes, you did" I interrupted "Otherwise you wouldn't have said it!" I said turning to face him again.

"And you're right, you know your right." I stood up and went to leave but the rest of them were in my way.

"He's not right." James said

At that moment Moaning Myrtle decided to make her appearance with her usual loud moan.

"What are you four doing here!" She yelled "This is a girls lavatory!"

"Well be gone in a minute" Sirius replied. Sadly Myrtle dropped the subject and left through her toilet.

"Look Bree, Sirius was just bugging you before." James said

"I don't care, he's right-"

"No he's not" James interrupted. "I've seen you play before, Bree! Your an amazing flyer and I think you'd make a great seeker."

"What if someones better than me? Would you let me on the team to avoid hurting my feelings?" I asked

"Of course not."

"Promise" I asked

"Promise"

"You swear?"

"I swear"

"You solemnly swear?"

"Bree!" he said exasperated, but thats ok because I was only playing with him. I giggled at the reaction I got out of him. He seemed to have relaxed once he saw me laughing. They all seemed happier now.

"So are we good?" he asked

"I guess, but only if you make sure that your friend behaves himself."

"I'm standing right here" Sirius replied

"I'm sorry but I don't speak jerk." I replied as I grabbed my bag.

"I'm sure Sirius is very sorry for how he behaved." Remus said while giving Sirius a look.

"Yes, I learned my lesson." Sirius said "Girls are emotional, never piss them off again."

I threw my book bag at him, smilling as it hit him.

"Oww! What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked. The others gazed at me confused, and slightly scarred in Peter's case.

"Funny..."I said as I picked up my bag again. "I thought beaters were supposed to hit the bludgers. Not be hit."

The guys and I laughed as the color in Sirius' face drainned.

"Alright, laugh it up, Loredan." he said defeated "I guess I deserved that one."

"Yes, you did."

"So does this mean were ok now?" he asked

"Ya, I guess it does." I said smilling "Now can we go, i'm starved."

"Agreed!" James said as he put his arm around my shoulders and we all left for dinner.

- Maggie's P.O.V. -

I didn't even try to lisen to Professor Demetri as he talked about Dementors. Well ok maybe I was lisening a bit, but most of my attention was caugth on something else; or rather, someone else.

Sirius Black was sitting at the table to my left with the rest of the marauders. He was wispering something to James, Peter seemed to be lisening in on them too. Only Remus seemed to be taking notes, just like Brianna, who sat next to me at the moment.

"His hair is shorter" I said to Bree while I continued to stare at him. Maybe I should'nt be so obvious, but he's too busy talking to James to notice.

"How would you know, it's his first year teaching?" Bree responded, I rolled my eyes at her response and took my gaze off of Sirius as I turned to her.

"Not Professor Demetri, you dolt. I'm talking about Sirius."

This time it was Bree's turn to roll her eyes and she went back to her notes.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention? This could be on our OWL's you know." Bree said.

"I'll just borrow your notes if I need too."

"I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be hard working."

"I am" I said "When I want to be. I can't help it, Bree. He's just so damn gorgeous! I mean, look at him!"

"You're pathetic."

"Look who's talking, you're just as infactuated with Remus as I am with Sirius."

"Atleast I still take my notes, which makes me not as pathetic as you." Bree was blushing now which just made teasing her even more fun.

"Yes, however you blush furiously at the very sound of his name." I replied "Besides maybe if you flirted a little he'd ask you out."

"No, I would just end up embarassing myself." Bree responded. Which was true I guess, she didn't seem to have much luck. Or maybe she was just a clutz.

"You have to send out hints to him or else you'll never get to kiss him!"

"Will you shut up."

"C'mon Bree, I know you must imagine him, and you. Snogging like mad in a broom closet."

"Shut up" she hissed as she wacked me with her notebook, which actually hurt my arm a bit.

"Ow!" I glarred at her and her face looked shocked. She was blushing again and looked down at her notebook. This confused me until I turned my attention back to Sirius and saw that the marauders were now looking at us, including Remus who stopped taking notes. Sirius and James looked amused while Peter and Remus looked confused.

I picked up my quill and pretended to be taking notes. I guess Bree and I caused a scene, atleast the Proffessor didn't notice.

I glanced over to Bree who was writing furiously with her head bent, not daring to look up. Her auburn hair hid her face a bit, it looked as if it were covering her eyes. This must of been buging her because she pushed it out of her face.

"So, you excited about this Saturday?" I asked trying to make peace by changing the subject to Quidditch try-outs.

"I guess, I think anxious is a more appropriate word to describe it."

"We'll be chearing you on."

"Thanks."

The bell rang and everyone stood up to leave.

"I'll ask everyone to have read Chapter 3 for homework. There will be a quiz on it next class." Proffessor Demetri shouted as the class got ready to leave.

Bree and I headed outside since it was still a bit nice and we had a break. Although the sun wasn't out like it was this weekend, clouds were now covering it up. We sat near a tree and Bree handed me her notes. She took out her D.A.D.A. book and started reading. I opened her notebook and looked at her bubbly writing, which was written in purple ink, her favorite color. I took out my own notebook and started copying what she wrote.

_A dementor is one of the foulest creatures to walk this earth. Feeding off of positive human emotions, they can drain a wizard of his powers if left with them too long. _

_The only way to protect yourself from a dementor is to create a Patronus charm. This will send the dementor away._

"Ahhh!"

Bree and I looked up at the sound of someone screaming. We looked at each other with confused expressions.

The scream was heard again and this time we knew it sounded like it was coming from somewhere near the forbidden forest.

We both put our stuff away and decided to go check it out.

"C'mon" Bree said as she started running. Oh great, I hated running.

"Wait!" I shouted after her, although I too was running. She was just faster than me so it was going to be difficult to catch up.

"What if they need our help! C'mon, Maggie hurry!" she shouted back

"I am!"

I tried to run faster while I made a mental note to work out more. I didn't know how Bree could do this, I was so out of breath.

As we approached the dark forest we could see a small croud of Slytherins and a small Hufflepuff first year who seemed to be hanging upside down in mid air.

"Let her go!" Bree shouted fiercely. Was she kidding? There must of been atleast five Slytherins. All who seemed to be in their seventh year, there was no way we could get out of this alive!

"You going to make us?" shouted on of the guys.

"Looks like it." Bree said as she grabbed her wand from her cloak and dropped her bag.

"Bree, stop! It's -"

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted before I could stop her and remind her that it's against school rules to duel.

The hufflepuff feel to the ground as the Slytherin's wand flew out of his hands. The first year ran back to the castle looking scarred. I took out my wand to back Bree up since it was obvious we were'nt just going to walk away. The Slytherins would want their revenge, which was evident as a few of them shot curses back at Bree who successfully blocked them.

"Serpensortia" One of them shouted as a great big yellow serpent appeared.

I stood rigid and felt the blood drain from my face as it came towards me. I was terrified of snakes.

I looked into it's cold dark eyes and it rose a bit to strike me.

I let out a piercing scream as it bit my arm and then my leg when I tried to kick it.

Bree was shouting out curses along with a few others. I looked up and saw that the Marauders had joined us, James had sent the snake away and I held onto my leg as it started to bleed.

Remus seemed to have sent the Slytherins away thanks to his power as a prefect, they had no choice but to lisen to him.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Sirius leaning over me, I must have fallen to the ground.

"I don't know" I replied. "My leg really hurts."

"Can I see?" he asked. I looked into his grey eyes and tried not to melt as I nodded my head slowly.

My leg was burning but the fact that Sirius was so close to me was helping me cope.

"Maggie, i'm so sorry." Bree said as she stood around with the rest of them.

"It's ok, we had to help." I replied thinking of the poor first year.

"I think we should take her to the hospital wing. It looks infected." Remus said looking worried.

"What?" I shouted as I looked at my leg which now had a purplish color to it. This could not be good.

"Good idea" Sirius said.

He put his arms around me but instead of helping me up he lifted me into his arms. I must have been blushing now since my face felt very warm.

Once at the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion and told me to stay over night to be sure I healed. Apparently the snake was poisonous. Bree kept appologising but I didn't blame her. The first year needed help from the Slytherins, even if the odds were against us we still had to do something.

Madame Pomfrey made them leave when she came back. I thanked Sirius again and watched as they left, Bree was also looking back at me.

'Tonight's going to be a long night' I thought as I layed my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to remember how it felt to be in Sirius' arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Only by giving are you able to receive more than you already have." ~ Jim Rohn_

-Bridget's P.O.V.-

We all took the news of Maggie's injury pretty hard, even though she was only in the hospital wing for one night.

Bree decided to blame herself for the incident and hasn't stopped sulking. Helena however decided to take a completely different approach; she's been blaming all of us.

She's mad at me for being a Slytherin, she's mad at Bree for fighting the Slytherins instead of finding a prefect, and she's mad at Maggie for not using the proper spell against the snake and letting her fear get the best of her.

It's about the time for another midnight meeting, but we've all been avoiding each other whenever we can. Even when we sit in class, we just do our work without talking.

I know I should feel sorry for Maggie since she is the one who got hurt, but right now my pity goes towards my sister.

Since the attack she's been getting hell from Helena and Lily for not waiting for a prefect to sort the matter. Professor McGonagall took away 20 points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for duelling, and once James found out about this both he and Sirius accused Bree of trying to ruin their chances at winning the house cup.

They're both hypocrites though, if anyone ruins Gryffindors chances at the house cup it's those two gits. They're always losing points for all the stupid pranks they pull, and if there's ever a duel with Slytherins you can bet that they're part of it.

"Bridget!"

I looked up to see Regulus Black infront of me. I watched as Sirius` little brother pulled out the chair infront of me.

"Keep your voice down, we`re in a library not the Quidditch pitch."

"Sorry love." He replied with a smirk.

"I told you not to call me that." It always annoys me when someone calls me anything but my own name. Bree tried giving me a nickname once but I prefer my name. I don`t need a nickname.

"I haven`t seen you in a while; how was your summer?"

"It was alright."

I knew I was being a little cold, but I had to. This kid just wouldn't take a hint. That`s why I didn`t allow myself to look up at him. It`s not that he was a bad looking guy, he was actually quite handsome. He was also well behaved for someone who hung out with the older students. I suppose he had to be for them to take him seriously, but it was still surprising considering who his brother is.

"Could you look at me?" he asked sincerely.

I sighed but looked up anyways. It`s not like I hated him, but I already knew what he was going to say. It`s why I've been avoiding him since we got back at school.

"Do you think you can help me with my Transfiguration homework?"

"What?" Okay, so maybe I was wrong. Here I thought that he would ask me on a date, he tried last year before the holidays. I guess he`s not as persistent as James Potter.

"I hate asking, but my parents made it clear that they want to see better marks this year."

"Isn't there anyone else you can ask? Most of my time this year will go towards studying for my OWLS."

"The guys would never stop teasing me if I asked." He looked desperate, although I wouldn`t doubt that he`s a good actor.

"I guess I can help you for a while-"

His grey eyes shined as he relaxed in his chair.

"Once we come back from Christmas break though you`re on your own."

"Of course, thanks Bridget."

-Bree`s P.O.V-

Maggie and I were reading the list of ingredients that Professor Slughorn wrote on the board. Both Maggie and I weren't very good at potion making, but I wanted to get us a good mark this time. We still haven`t talked about what happened just the other day, but Maggie said she just wanted to forget it.

"It says that we need belladonna, caterpillars, horned slugs, and leeches."

"Eww." We both said in unison.

"Well, I guess we should get started, I can get the ingredients if you-"

"I`ll get it!" I said a little too enthusiastically since the table in front of us turned around to glare at me. Usually Maggie and I would fight over who gets the cauldron ready since we hate getting the ingredients. Most of the stuff in the Ingredients Cabinet is either weird or just plain gross.

"Bree, I've been meaning to talk to you."

I turned around to see James standing behind me before I returned my concentration on finding the ingredients that we needed. The Cabinet was usually crowded since everyone wanted to finish their potions first.

"Not now James, I need to find good leeches."

"Uhh, alright." He said and I heard him chuckle softly but I didn`t care.

"Here`s the belladonna." He said

"Look James, I'm in a bit of a hurry. Can we do this chit chat thing later?" I said as I grabbed the leeches and horned slugs.

"Sure, can we meet up before dinner? It`s important."

"Uh huh, yeah sure, whatever." I said while trying to grab the caterpillars without dropping the rest of the ingredients.

"Here." He said as he handed me the belladonna and helped me balance it all.

"Thanks"

I walked back to the table where Maggie had set up the cauldron and was reading the directions again. I placed the ingredients on the table a little too fast and almost broke the jar full of leeches.

"Nice reflex." Maggie said as I caught the damn things.

"Thanks, I can handle the leeches if you want to start with the belladonna." I said even though the thought of touching a leech made me shiver.

"Listen, Bree." Maggie said "I don't blame you for what happened."

"I know." I replied in a whisper since my throat was dry. Everyone has been blaming me for the attack on Maggie and I guess I just started to believe them.

"We couldn't wait for a prefect, no matter what Helena tries to say. That first year needed our help, so stop being so nice to me. I just want things to be the same as they used to be."

I sighed but agreed with her. She had a point. That and I really didn't want to handle the leeches.

"I want to call another meeting tonight, so tell your sister after class. I'll handle Helena."

"Sounds good" I replied and we got to work on our potion.

Turns out that we weren't that bad at potion making after all. Professor Slughorn even praised us for our good work. Once the bell rang we cleared the remaining of the potion and headed up the stairs for dinner. Sirius and James had to stay after class since they were throwing leeches in a Hufflepuff's hair.

This was my favourite part of the day, when we were finished with classes and could do whatever we wanted to. Unless we were bombarded with homework of course.

I went to sit at the Gryffindor table with Lily while Maggie went to sit with the other Hufflepuffs.

"Good job in class today" Lily said as I piled some food onto my plate.

"Thanks, although I'm sure it's nothing compared to the one you and Amelia made."

I was shocked when I heard Lily's sigh and saw her roll her green eyes.

"That was supposed to be a compliment."

"No, it's not that" she said "It's just, Potter's starring at us."

I looked over to my left, and sure enough Lily was right. James was looking our way while Peter and Remus ate. Sirius must have been chasing some girl again. He never stayed in a relationship for too long.

I gasped once I remembered that James wanted to talk to me.

"What is it?" Lily asked

"Nothing, I just remembered something. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sure." She said while watching me walk up to James. I tried not to look at Remus as he looked up from his plate when I sat next to James.

"So, what's so important that you had to harass me in Potions."

"I wasn't harassing you." He replied and I grabbed myself another plate. I blushed a bit once I saw Remus looking at us suspiciously.

"James, please tell me you're not thinking about asking her what I think you are."

Okay, that was weird.

"What's he talking about?" I asked James.

"I need your help." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born. -__**Anais Nin**_

_**A.N. To everyone reading this, sorry about the wait for a new chapter. Finding it hard to manage my time right now, however I have not given up on this story. Please be patient I know it is a bit slow right now. Comments and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I'm just another writer with a big dream. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoy writing them.  
**_

-Maggie's P.O.V.-

We all managed to make it to the third floor without getting caught. Helena was putting a locking spell on the door, along with a silencing spell so that no one passing by could hear us.

"I know that your all probably wondering why I called this meeting." I started once we all sat down. Nobody said anything and I took that as a sign to continue.

"Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for being so nice to me while I've been in the hospital wing. Without your help, I wouldn't of ever been able to catch up on my work."

"You've only been there for a night, all the work we helped you with was stuff that you put off until the last minute." Helena said

"Still, I really appreciate the help-"

"Is that why you called this meeting? To thank us? We have the chance of getting into so much trouble every time we come to one of these meetings." Helena said cutting me off.

"Will you just shut up and listen?" I said, she opened her mouth to reply but decided against it. Smart girl.

"Secondly, I'd like to point out that what happened wasn't Bree's fault. We're both responsible for what happened."

"I agree" Helena said. This was a first.

"Thanks, so if everyone would stop blaming her for-"

"I said I agree with you. You are _both_ responsible for what happened. One of you should have gotten a prefect or teacher."

"That would leave only one of us to duel the Slytherins."

"There should not have been any duelling! That's not how we handle situations."

"We didn't have a choice!" I shot back.

I understood Helena not wanting to admit she was wrong. I'm sure she truly believes there should have been a prefect or teacher

there, but it's not like we could have found one in time. There's no telling what those Slytherins would've done if we would have

taken the time to find a figure of authority.

"I'm not the only one who thinks it was foolish to duel, Bridget agrees with me i'm sure." Helena said, eyes pleading for Bridget

to confirm what she said.

"I think we should all just agree to disagree." She said calmly.

"Fine."

Helena remained quiet, i'm sure she would have loved to continue this argument but thankfully she didn't. It was quiet for a bit, so

I decided to start the conversation again. I was the one who called the meeting after all.

"So, anyone got any interesting stories?" I asked once we sat down.

"I was the first one to vanish my snail in Transfiguration." Helena said.

"I know, I was there. Remember?" I said and rolled my eyes. That's when I noticed that Bree was just sitting there, looking

stunned. I realised that she hasn`t said anything since we got here. Something must be wrong.

"That reminds me" Bridget said "Regulus asked me to help him with his Transfiguration homework."

"Really? What d'you say?"

"I told him I can until Christmas break."

"Wow, I never knew you were interested in the other Black."

"It's just studying Maggie, some people actually want to get good grades." Helena said

"Oh, please. He's just trying to get close with Bridget."

"By asking her for help with his Transfiguration?" Helena asked perplexed. "Not everyone had a hidden agenda."

"Whatever, I won't say I told you so when he asks her out." Maggie said, dropping the subject.

"Why are you so quiet?" Bridget asked. Bree looked up as we all turned to look at her. She seemed troubled.

"I have something to say, but I don't want anyone to freak out. Okay?" she seemed to have been talking to all of us, but I got a

feeling that she was talking to Bridget in particular.

"Alright" Bridget said a little nervous.

"Tell us." I said

"Well, it all happened when I was eating dinner." She said with all attention on her. She sighed, whatever it was she seemed to

have trouble saying it. "You see, I, well-"

"Just spit it out already!" Helena said, she was never known for her patience.

"James Potter asked me to be his girlfriend."

Suddenly, the room fell silent.

"And I said yes."

"WHAT!" we all cried, although I'm pretty sure Bridget was the loudest.

"I thought he sought after Lily?" Helena said

"I thought you sought after Remus?" I said

"It's complicated. I'm not supposed to tell anyone this so you must promise to keep it a secret."

"We won't have to, once a girl dates a Marauder the whole school knows." I told her

"Not that, you see, James and I aren't really dating."

Silence.

"Am I the only one confused?" Helena asked

"He's trying to show Lily that he won't always be chasing after her, and that other girls are interested in him and he won't always

turn them down." Bree explained.

"And you're interested in him?" Bridget asked

"No, he's just a friend. Which is why he asked me this favour. He doesn't have a lot of friends on the female side. They all end up

developing feelings for him. He didn't want to hurt anyone by using them, so he asked me to play along and pretend to be his

girlfriend."

"So, let me see if I got this." I said trying to understand. "You and James Potter want to convince everyone that you're dating. So

that he can make Lily jealous?"

"And to show her that he can be a gentleman." She replied "Don't give me that look Bridget, he can be a nice guy."

"What do you get out of this?" Helena asked what I'm sure we're all wondering.

"Nothing, I'm just doing him a favour."

"I think this is ridiculous" Bridget said

"You knew we were friends, why is this so hard to understand?"

"I comprehend it quite well thanks, I just think this is stupid. He`s an ass." Bridget spat back.

Helena and I just sat there shocked. It wasn`t often that Bridget lost her temper, and to her sister ?

"Please, promise me you won`t say anything." Bree asked her

"You know I won`t. I just wish you would have more sense than being a part of James` moronic plan."

"We won`t say anything either." I added while looking at Helena for confirmation.

"No, we won`t." She said "However, I do think we should be getting back."

"We just got here." I said

"I know, but I don`t want to be tired for tomorrow. I have a lot of studying to do, besides, Bree has Quidditch try-outs."

"She`s right" Bree said and with that they all got up.

"Fine, but i'm only agreeing with Helena because I want you to make the team."

-Bridget`s P.O.V-

The weather started cooling off as we sat in the stands, watching my sister try out for seeker. I looked over to where James was standing, the wind was messing up his black hair, not that it was ever combed. Merlin I hated that guy.

"Here to watch Bree?"

I looked over to my left, pass Maggie and Helena, where Remus and Peter stood. They came to sit next to us to my displeasure.

"We thought we would show our support" Helena replied.

"Why is Sirius trying out, Isn`t he already on the team?" Maggie asked

"James thought it would be unfair to others if he didn`t make his best friend try out." Remus replied.

"Oh" Maggie said. I knew she came here for Bree, I just wish she would stop staring at Sirius.

"She`s doing pretty good" Peter said as we watched Bree fly after the snitch.

"So what exactly determines if they make it or not?" Helena asked.

"James is looking for skill, but whoever catches the snitch will get the advantage." Remus said.

As he said that I noticed Bree flying towards the goalpost.

"I think she sees it." Maggie said

"I don`t know" I muttered as I watched my sister.

Bree turned her broom around sharply, that`s when I realised she was just distracting the other seeker.

"Smart move" I said.

We all started cheering when Bree caught the snitch. I knew she could do it.

"C`mon, let`s go congratulate her." Maggie said

"You guys go ahead." I said

"Aren`t you coming?" Maggie asked. They all looked confused.

"You`re still mad about her and James." Helena said

Remus gave me a funny look at Helena's comment.

"No" I replied wishing that his friends would just leave, what do they care if I go or not? "Well, yes. It`s not that though, I promised Regulus that I`d help him with his homework."

"We`ll tell her you had to go then." Maggie replied, although I could tell she was didn't approve of me not going to congratulate Bree. I suppose I could go and say a few quick work to Bree, but then I'd also have to deal with James and probably a few other Gryffindors, who I'm sure wouldn't want a Slytherin around them when they celebrated.

Truth is that's the reason why I told Regulus that I would help him study after her tryouts. I wanted to see if she would make the team, I wanted to support her. After the news she dropped on us last night though, I didn't want to see her. I knew once she saw me she would know that I still think she's making a huge mistake being part of James' plan. I just needed time to process things, so this morning at breakfast, I told Regulus to meet me in the library.

"Thanks, I'll see her later to congratulate her."

I walked away from the group and headed towards the castle. There weren`t as many students outside as last weekend. Probably because of the cold weather.

Once I got to the library, I noticed Regulus sitting at the table closest to the door. He had his books on the table already, and once he saw me he gave me that cool smirk he's so good at giving.

"Sorry if i`m late" I said once I sat down, taking off my scarf.

"That`s fine. I`m just glad you made it." He said as he looked at me with his grey eyes. I tried not to stare but they were very compelling. I looked towards the bookshelf once I felt my cheeks heat up. I wasn't used to being alone with a guy before, maybe if a teacher paired me up with one in class, but not like this. Not when I know the guy has a crush on me. Brianna wasn't the only one hopeless when it came to dating. That was a quality we both shared.

"So what are you having trouble with?" I asked quickly. Trying to focus on studying.

"Switching spells"

"Well, it just so happens that I'm an expert."

Regulus just smirked.

"I know, that`s why I asked for your help. Mulciber told me you were top of your class."

"Mulciber told you this?"

"Yeah, although I think he was just saying that to get me to ask for your help."

"Why would he do that?" I knew Mulciber; everything he did had a hidden agenda.

"Because, he knows I like you."

Merlin this boy was forward. Regulus just continued to stare at me, I looked away again but then he placed his hand on mine. It was warm.

"I told you already, I`m-"

"Not interested." He said cutting me off "I know, I know. I just thought I'd try again, I couldn`t stop thinking about you over the summer."

"You`re a year younger than I, Regulus." I said, even though I knew that didn`t really matter. If I wasn`t interested in Evan Rosier I`d probably date him.

"So what?" he asked "I come from a good family, Bridget. I can take of you."

I gave a cold laugh. That was not something a girl likes to hear when she considers herself to be independent.

"I can take care of myself." I said pulling my hand out of his, I don`t know why it took me this long to remove it.

"That`s not what I meant."

"I think you can finish your homework without my help." I said as I got up and walked away from him.

"Bridget, wait-"

"Find someone your own age."

That was all I said before leaving the library.

_**A.N. SOooooo, what do you think? I had to add Regulus to the story, I feel as if he's been almost forgotten since he's a Slytherin, but he is still Sirius' brother.**_


End file.
